You can do this, Riley!
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: The day that Riley has to have her to tonsils out has arrived and she is more scared than ever before.
The day of Riley's surgery was finally here as she woke up and looked out her bedroom window it was still dark out. As she looked at her clock it read 4:30AM which was the earliest that she had ever had to be up.

"This is too early to be awake" yawned Riley as she climbed out of bed.

It wasn't that Riley was nervous about the surgery anymore. It had been good 12 months since she learned that her tonsils needed to come out. A simple and quick surgery was what she was told a week before by her doctor but yet she was more than nervous now, she was terrified

"Are you up, Riley" Topanga said as she entered into Riley's bedroom.

"Just want this done and over with" Riley replied as she changed out of her pajamas .

A several months before Cory was experiencing a sore throat and even though he had his tonsils out years before, somehow there was a mistake.

"Sometimes these things happen" said the doctor after he examined Cory.

Riley wasn't the only one going to the hospital for surgery that day, Cory was too which made Riley feel better.

"Now Cory" said Topanga as she left Riley's room. "there is nothing to be afraid about"

"How would you know?" said Cory as he walked out of the bathroom still with boxers on. "This isn't my first time going through this, Topanga"

"Both you and Riley are going to be fine" said Topanga

The night before Topanga had Auggie stay at Ava's house so he could go to school from there and stay there till she picked him up later on that afternoon.

The ride to the hospital was the slowest car ride ever. It seemed like it took an hour to get to the hospital even though it was only 30 miss

"Nothing to be afraid about" Topanga said again as she walked in with both Riley and Cory by her side.

The lobby of the hospital was quiet as Topanga, Cory and Riley entered. Topanga checked in at the desk for Riley and Cory did the same for himself.

A nurse, wearing pink scrubs met them at the elevator. She looked like she had worked a double shift, black circles were under her eyes and 2 coffee cups in her hands.

Cory would have loved to have a cup of coffee that morning. He had never gone a morning without a cup.

"I'm Brenda" said the lady as they entered onto the elevator. The ride was fast which Riley was glad about because one of her worst fears were elevators.

Downstairs in the lobby wasn't busy but the out patient surgical unit. A few ladies sat at a desk when Riley and Cory entered follower by Topanga.

"Riley Matthews and Cory Matthews" Topanga said when she got to the desk.

After Riley and Cory were checked in again, they were taken into another room.

"You both are here to have your tonsils removed, right " asked the nurse as she wrote something down on a price of paper .

"Yes" both Riley and her Dad replied.

"You haven't eaten since last night, right" asked the nurse

"Nope" yawned Riley then Cory, Riley remembered the hot, delicious pizza she was eating last night. Pepperoni with onions was one of her favorites.

In the room the nurse, who's name was Candice checked Riley's height, weight, blood pressure, pulse and temperature. And then she did the same for Cory.

The nurse handed Riley and Cory both a gown to change into. "Everything off and gown ties to the back" Candice said as she closed the door.

The puke green hospital gown didn't make Riley's tummy feel any better than it already did when she woke up.

Cory slipped into the bathroom to change into his gown, while Riley stayed in the room with Topanga.

"I just wish this was over and down with" said Riley as a tear appeared in her eye. "I rather be at school than here" she said

"Before you know it , you will be home" said Topanga as she tied the hospital gown on Riley.

It had been a year since Riley learned that her tonsils needed to be removed and since then she has had a few more sore throats. It had also been a year since Riley got the kiss that she regretted because it caused her to get mono which lasted longer than usual.

A knock was heard, Topanga and Cory knew who it was and so did Riley as a smile appeared on Riley's face.

"How you doing" Lucas said as he entered the room.

"Alright" Riley replied "Just want this over with"

Topanga was used to Lucas now and so was Cory. Riley was almost in high school and she was growing up before their eyes.

"Maya and Farkle are down in the cafeteria getting something to eat" Lucas smiled

Riley would do anything for a bite to eat but was looking forward to having ice cream after this is all over with.

"I hope you guys aren't skipping school today" Cory said to Lucas

"Of course not" said Lucas

Nurses and Doctors started coming in then. Riley knew it was almost time and so did Cory.

Candace came back into the room and started the IV for both Riley than Cory.

"Dr. Norman should be in soon" said Candace as she closed the door and left.

All of a sudden something happen, Riley got out of bed grabbed the IV pole and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"There is no way I'm going through with this surgery" Riley said as tears rolled down from her face.

She had no way of escaping from where she was, she would have to go out the same way she came.

Riley looked around the bathroom, she looked high and then she looked low but there was no way out.

After a minute Riley had given up on her plan and face what was coming to her.

"Riley Matthews" Topanga said as she raised her voice from outside the bathroom door. "please come out honey"

"I am not having surgery today" said Riley "and that is final"

"I'm sorry to break it to you but you are having surgery and that is final" Topanga said even louder.

As Riley looked around again, she got an idea as she unhooked the ID from her arm. An idea that would save her from having surgery that day. She found an air vent and with a smile, she opened it with no problem at all and climbed in.

Back in the hospital room, Topanga had given up. It had been a few weeks now that Riley has been acting like this and she blames Maya for it.

"I wish she never met her" Topanga said as she sat down.

"Maya" Cory replied and Topanga just nodded on agreement.

Where is Riley and what is she going to do now? Has Maya been a bad influence on Riley or is Riley just scared to have the surgery done.


End file.
